Electronic devices routinely include semiconductor devices and other circuit components that generate heat and that require cooling during operation of the electronic devices. For example, a large number of semiconductor devices could be used to process data, process radio frequency (RF) signals, or generate direct current (DC) power in data centers, radar systems, wireless base stations, or other systems. A common trend is to include more and more circuit components within a smaller space, which raises problems for effective thermal management of the circuit components.
In some conventional approaches, a heat source (such as an integrated circuit chip) is placed over one or more layers of copper, and the heat source is coupled to the copper layers by thermal or electrical vias. Heat can be transferred from the source to the copper layers through the vias, and the copper layers can transport the heat to the edges or bottom of an assembly. If needed, a cold plate having copper or other tubes for transporting coolant could be used to remove the heat from the edges or bottom of the assembly.